Cuphead vs sans
Cuphead vs sans ese personaje clásico de los videojuegos que ambos tienen los colores primarios sans Cue San's Theme tails: Sans the Skeleton! What can you say about him? star: Overhyped? tails: Launch! I can't believe you'd say that. Sans may have a lot of fangirls but he's a pretty cool character in general. Anyways, Sans is the older brother of Papryus and a lover of puns. He also is a skeleton that judges you for your sins, and is the final boss of the genocide run! star : Whatever... if I hear "get dunked on" one more time I swear I'm going to shoot that skeleton bastard myself. tails : Yeah... about that. star : Sigh I know, I know. tails: Sans is a pretty slipery snake, being capable of dodging a multitude weapons, including a gun! star: Be more specific Jet, how fast are bullets? tails: The average bullet is capable of moving at 762 m/s, or Mach 2.2! Making Sans at least Supersonic in speed! star: Well isn't that convienent? He'd have to be that fast with how weak he is to human intentions. Not to mention Sans main line of attack is using machines called "Gaster Blasters". tails : Ah yes, a great weakness for monsters is that they're physically weaker then humans, and a human with killing intent is capable of taking them down easily. Sans however basically says "no" to that! Guess you could say he isn't a silent killer? Bad-dum tssh. star: ...That wasn't even a pun. Jesus Jet I thought we'd get past this without at least ONE bad joke. tails: ...Anyways, gaster blasters isn't Sans only form of attack, he can also summon bones, manipulate gravity while manipulating ones soul, and has a neat move against people with evil intent known as "Karmic Retribution". With Karmic Retribution he is capable of removing invincibility frames essentially being able to negate invulnerable people. This effect also adds poison damage. star: Not to mention San's special attack, which is... nothing special. tails: Hm, what do you mean Launch? star: It's nothing. tails: Come on star , you can tell me! star: No, I mean the special attack is LITERALLY nothing. tails: ...Wait how do we classify that? star: EXTREME 4th wall breaking. Anyways, Sans can't do this forever... he'll eventually get sleepy, and... tails: Dodge the attack again! star : Yes, but this does not make Sans "omnipresent" for christ sakes Jet... If Sans is caught off-guard he can in fact be hit and when that happens, he's pretty much deado. tails: Well... he still does have the determination to live on a little while aft- star: No. Stop. Taking 5 steps off the screen does not mean he has some new durability feat. Main protagonist in fiction take a lot longer to die then when they should.tails: Well I mean but sans- tails: No. : B-but sans- star: Again, no. tails: star ... do you hate Undertale? star : I played it and didn't like it, so. tails : ...Do you hear that? star: Yeah... sounds like a bunch of rabid people screaming "BONE ME SANS" coming our way. tails: ...We better run, or else we're going to have a bad time. tails: ARG- currently fixing issues please wait cuphead tails: Along Time Ago In A Place Called Inkwell Isle, There Lived 2 Brothers By The Names Of Cuphead & Mugman, Watched Over By The Elderly Kettle. star: You Know, The Usual Cup Sitting Stuff. No Kidding! Anyways, One Day These 2 Decided To Do Some Gambling At The Devil's Casino. tails: There, The 2 Brothers Were Actually Pretty Good! star: Really? Well Next Time I Go To A Casino, Let Me Deal With This Cup. tails: Well... Let's Just Say He's Already Dealt With Someone, By The Casino's Owner, The Devil! And Don't Get Confused With The Other Devil. star: The Devil Was Amazed By The 2 And Decided To Make A Deal With Them. Basically If They Win, They Get All The Money In The Cusino. But If They Lose, The Devil Will Take Their Souls! Ouch. tails: However, Cuphead's Greed Got The Best Of Him, And Rolled The Dice. But After That... Was His Fatal Mistake. Because They Got The Snake Eyes. star: And That Mean The Devil Has To Take Their Souls. tails: The Boys Begged To Him To Find Away Out Of The Deal, And That's Exactly What Happened. The Devil Order The Boy To Get His Runaway Souls Before Midnight. star: And By Surprised, It's A Good Thing Elder Kettle Has A Poison For Them. And After That. Cuphead's Adventure Began! tails: Cuphead Has A lot Of Abilities Up His Sleeve Like His Parry Slap And His Main Abilities, Finger Bullets. star : Each Bullet Has A Basic Power, The Pea Shooter Is A Simple Only One Way Bullet. tails: The Spread Just By The Name Makes 4 Bullets Instead Of One. star: The Chaser Makes The Bullet Follows The Person Who Ever It Shoots At. tails: The Lobber Makes Cuphead Shoots Out Balls Whic- star : HAHAHA! Say It Again tails ! tails: Shoots Out Balls? star: HAHAHA!!! tails: Ugh! Like I Was Saying, The Loober Is Really Slow. star: The Charge By Its Name, Changes A Fire Bullet tails: and Lastly The Roundabout Makes The Bullet Go Front And Back. star: Wait? Aren't There Any Other Bullets Like The Exploder? tails : No, Because Those Are Unused Weapons. star: Well Ok Then. Anyways Cuphead Can Also Make Them Into EX Moves. And He Even Has His Own Plane. tails: Cuphead's Plane Is Only Has 3 Weapons. Like The Peashooter, Mini Missiles, And One Of His Super Arts. star: Speaking Of Super Arts, Cuphead Has A Power Super Arts. tails: Super Art I Is An Energy Wave That Cuphead Uses To Spill His Milk. star: Wait There's Milk in There? tails: Idk What It Is, It Just Looks Like It. star : Super Art II Is An Invisibility Form That Cuphead Can Use For Only 4.85 Seconds To Use. tails: And Super Art III Is A Buff Ghost Version Of Cuphead Which Is Pretty Strong Than Cuphead Really. star : Cuphead Has Dealed With Many Bosses Like Literally A lot! tails: Cuphead Has Also Beat The Devil Which The Devil Is Pretty Strong. star: But Even With Abilities & Feats, There Is A Weakness. If Cuphead Loses 3HP Then It's Game Over. tails: But Good Thing Cuphead Does Have All These Great Abilities. star : Cuphead May Be A Cup, But He certainly A Master Of Bullets. (Clip From A Root Pack Root Pack Fight) intermission tails :Al right, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all star: it's time for a DEATH BATTLE pre fight Location: underground, grillby 's sans was eating ketchup and relentless cuphead arrives he shoots ketchup sans: jeje the flowers sing, the birds sleep and meddles as you should burn in hell FIGHT cuphead hits sans then sans pulls out his bone and throws it to cuphead then he runs away from sans k.o sans: that cob ........ tails: expect that step star: I'm sorry cuphead launches a lazer to sans and this is teleported then sans teleports again and grabs Cuphead and makes them run with the bones and Cuphead escapes then sans manipulates the soul of cuphead and begins to throw it to the ground several times and cuphead takes out his plane and hulles and shoots sans and lueo sans and pulls out his gaster blaster However, this is an example of his head and the establishment is destroyed and then cuphead becomes a bomb and launches towards sans, exploiting the whole place and the heart. papyrus: WHOW BROTHER while cuphead escaped from zub soil his face seemed happy cuphead: in your Skeleton FACE KNOCKOUT AND K.O COCLUSION star: wow how I lost sans tails: easy, cuphead has more strategy and better charms but sans tires quickly and takes a life nothing more star: as facku said "the skeleton is screwed" tails : AND THE WINNER IS CUPHEAD